gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels Funding Spiels Seasons 1 & 2: "Today's caper is presented by WQED Pittsburgh and WGBH Boston. Carmen's gang is bankrolled by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and (by) Viewers Like You. (Corporate bucks provided by Toyota.)" Seasons 3 to 5: "Today's caper is bankrolled by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and Viewers Like You." Main Spiels Pilot Opening: CHIEF: "All these people want to know, Where in The World is Carmen Sandiego?" ROCKAPELLA: "Where in The World is Carmen Sandiego?" CHIEF: "One of these people could find her! (insert contestants names)! The gumshoe that captures Carmen Sandiego will win a fabulous vacation! And here's the man who will lead the investigation, Greg Lee!" Season 1 Opening: CHIEF: "All of these people want to know, Where in The World is Carmen Sandiego?" ROCKAPELLA: "Where in The World is Carmen Sandiego?" CHIEF: "And one of these people could find her! (insert contestants names)! Today's episode, (insert episode title)! And this man is special agent in charge of training new recruits, Greg Lee!" Season 2 Opening: CHIEF: "Today's episode, (insert episode title)!" ROCKAPELLA: (scats) CHIEF: "Gumshoes, (insert chief's explanation of what Carmen and her gang stole and where it is). They ripped off the goods, now chase down those hoods!/The loot is gone and the chase is on!/The crook's on the run let justice be done!/The treasure's been popped, and the crooks must be stopped!" ROCKAPELLA: "Where in The World is Carmen Sandiego? CHIEF: "And one of these people could find her!" BARRY: "(insert contestants names)." CHIEF: "And this man is special agent in charge of training new recruits. Greg Lee!" Season 3 Opening: CHIEF: "All these people want to know…" ROCKAPELLA: "Where in The World is Carmen Sandiego?" BARRY: "(insert contestants names and a fact)." CHIEF: "(insert explanation of Carmen's henchmen and what place and landmark he/she stole as well as the episode's title). And here's ACME's senior agent in charge of training new recruits, Greg Lee!" Seasons 4 & 5 Opening: CHIEF: "All these people want to know…" ROCKAPELLA: "Where in The World is Carmen Sandiego?" CHIEF: "And one of these gumshoes could find her!" BARRY: "(insert contestants names and a fact)." CHIEF: "And here's ACME's senior agent in charge of training new recruits, Greg Lee!" Catchphrases "Hi (gumshoes) how are you?" – Greg Lee "We're gonna start you off with 50 ACME Crime Bucks. Anytime you answer a question correctly, we'll give you 10 crime bucks and the two of you with the highest scores at the end of this round will then proceed to the next round." – Greg Lee announcing the rules of the game in Seasons 1 & 2 and 4 & 5. "We will give you 10 Crime Bucks for each correct answer." – Season 3 rule explanation. "The Gumshoe that catches Carmen Sandiego will win a trip to anywhere in the lower 48 states/North America!" – Seasons 1 & 2 "If one of you catches Carmen Sandiego your gonna get that trip to anywhere in North America and that's not bad!" – Seasons 3 to 5 Greg: "Hey listen, they're with me every day." Rockapella: "ROCKAPELLA!" – Greg Lee and Rockapella (Seasons 4 & 5) "So let's get things started. Chief, who are we after?" – Greg Lee (Seasons 4 & 5) "…until today, when (insert crook's name)…" – Chief Greg: "All of our answers have been verified by National Geographic World." Rockapella: "NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC WORLD!" – In some of Seasons 2 & 3/all of Seasons 4 & 5. (NOTE: Some Season 5 episodes have Rockapella saying "National Geographic World!" instead of Greg) "Greg: Before we go any further, let's find out a little bit more about you detectives." Seasons 1 & 2 "For our next clue…" – Greg Lee "We go to the one person in America who knows what's going on." – Greg Lee "What's the word on the street?" – Greg Lee "He's/She's/I'm/They're okay!" – Greg Lee (when anybody seems to have been seriously hurt) "Rockapella ladies and gentlemen/everybody! (Let's hear it!)" – Greg Lee (after Rockapella sings a song) "Wait a minute, it can only mean one of two things. Either (insert funny dilemma) or it's time for the Plastic Diver Guy!" – Greg Lee (introduction to the Plastic Diver Guy) "I think we might have a serious problem here." – Greg Lee (when The Dying Informant comes in) "Are you not impressed? Of course you are! Am I not the greatest superhero of all-time? Of course I am! For I am ACME Man! And I am going away!" "Gumshoes, name the (insert type of location). Is it… (insert three locations)? Remember the clues that we heard: (insert clue recap). "Come up with the answers as quickly as you can please. Trying to find (insert crook & loot)." – Greg Lee (usually said after the first clue) "Everyone says (insert answer) and everyone is right/wrong!" – Greg Lee "The answer we're looking for is (insert correct location)." – Greg Lee "10 crime bucks for (insert contestants)." – Greg Lee "Greg: Now we've just received word that (insert crook) has left (insert location) and is headed for (insert another location)." – Greg Lee (somewhat introduction to the lightning round) "Okay, that could only mean one thing, it's time for the lightning round, which means, we're going to give you a chance to earn some extra crime bucks. So here's what we're going to do, I have three questions here and each time you answer one of these questions correctly, I'll give you an extra five crime bucks. Hands on the buzzer, listen carefully, here we go." – Greg Lee (Season 1 lightning round rule explanation) "Okay guys, it could only mean one thing, it's time for the lightning round, which means each one of these questions have to do with/are going to be about (insert crook)'s most recent known whereabouts which is (insert location). Each one of these questions is worth five crime bucks. Hands on the buzzers, listen carefully, here we go." – Greg Lee (Seasons 2 & 3 lightning round rule explanation) "And now, it's time for (one my of my favorite parts of the show), the Lightning Round! (thunder strike) AH HA HA!" – Greg Lee (Seasons 4 & 5) "All of our questions are about (insert crook)'s most recent known whereabouts which is (insert location). Each correct answer is worth five crime bucks. Hands on your buzzers, listen carefully, here we go." – Greg Lee (Seasons 4 & 5 lightning round rule explanation) "Nice job, five for you." – Greg Lee "This is strange, normally this is the time the Chief calls me into her office." – Greg Lee (in some episodes when the Chief does not call him into his office) "Greg, come/get into my office now!" – The Chief "Hey guys I have a quick meeting with the chief, you guys wait in the alley/sometimes we like to chat in the afternoon." – Greg Lee in Season 5 "you want to win, write down what got stolen and from where every time you watch the show. When you've collected four loots and locations, put them on a postcard with your name and address and send it to ACME Crime Net, P.O. Box 4300 New York, New York 10163! Every day, we'll pick five people whose lists are correct, and send 'em each a Carmen T-shirt." – Said by the Chief and/or Greg; always said during the office sketch. On reruns of Season 2 from 1993 to 1996, this was said during the credits. "Here's who won today." – Season 3 "Here are the winners for today." – Season 4 "Here are today's winners." – Season 5 "Congratulations to the winners!" – The Chief and Greg Lee "Greg, Go Away!" – The Chief ”Greg, get back on the case.” – The Chief "We're still looking for (crook and loot). Fortunately for us ACME Bug Net has intercepted this phone conversation between (crook) and Carmen Sandiego. Watch. – Phone Tap Introduction from Seasons 1 to 3. "Phone Tap." - Phone Tap Introduction from Seasons 3 & 4. "Put the lid back on!" – Greg Lee (to remind the players to put the lid back on the trash can if they found the flag of the country) "Okay, (insert contestant), you were the first one, so what does your card say?" – Greg Lee "Alright/okay, I can tell you that the (insert fact) of this country is (insert clue)." – Greg Lee "(insert contestant), you were next, so what does yours/your card say?" – Greg Lee "And (finally), (insert contestant), what does yours say?" – Greg Lee "(insert contestant), since you were first, you get the first crack at this. What country are we talking about? (insert three possible choices)?" – Greg Lee "(insert country) is right for 10 crime bucks! Nice job!" – Greg Lee "No, (insert country) is incorrect. (insert contestants), you know what the answer is?" – Greg Lee "That sound means we got something coming in from ACME Bug Net. (So) let's check the Phone Tap." – Season 5 Phone Tap Introduction "Now we've just received word/heard that (insert crook) has left (insert location), so let's pick up… the Chase! (Rockapella: "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh… THE CHASE!!!") All these are worth five crime bucks. Hands on the buzzers, watch the monitor, listen carefully, here we go." – Greg Lee (when it's time for The Chase Round) "It's time for the final clue of this round, which means you get to decide how much you want to risk. If you're right (correct), we'll add that amount to your score. If you're not right (correct)/wrong, we'll subtract it from your score. You can risk 0, 10, 20, 30, 40, or 50 ACME Crime Bucks. (A map is shown) Here's a portion of the world where we think (crook) is headed. If you know a lot about this part of the world, you may want risk a lot. If you don't know very much about it, you may not want to risk quite so much. Take a look at the map/it/this, and think about it." – Greg Lee explaining the rules of the final clue of the round from Seasons 1 to 3. "It's time for the final clue of this round/risk round, which means you decide how much you wanna risk. can risk 0, 10, 20, 30, 40, or 50 ACME Crime Bucks Take a look right here if you will please. (A map is shown) Here's a portion of the world where we think (insert crook) is headed. Take a look at the/this map, and think about it." – Greg Lee explaining the rules of the rules of the final clue of the round from Season 4 & 5. "Once you have your answer, lay it down right there in front of you." – Greg Lee "Before you show us your answer how much did you risk?" – Greg Lee "Right or wrong, you'll stay at (current score)." – Upon a zero wager "Puts you in the lead if you're right." – Greg Lee "If you get this right, you and (insert name) will move on to the next round." – Greg Lee "Sorry, that's not the answer we're looking for." – Greg Lee if not answered right "(insert two contestants) are moving/going on to the next round! (insert runner up), put it right there/gimme five, you played a great game today. We have some great stuff for you. Chief?" – Greg Lee "(Contestant) is definitely going on to the next round, so now we have to do a tiebreaker since (insert two contestants) are tied with (insert same amount) Crime Bucks. I'm gonna name a state, buzz in and tell what state I'm talking about." – Greg Lee if Gumshoes tied. "Remember we do not send our agents out into the field unprepared. Chief how bout a briefing?" – Greg Lee Seasons 1 & 2 "Gumshoes, (crook and loot) are in (location) so if you take the hat we'll go out the door. We're going to (location)." – Greg Lee Seasons 3 & 4 "Gumshoes, (crook and loot) are in (location) we have to modem ourselves to do that you gotta hold your breath." – Season 5 "Greg, are you and the gumshoes ready to modem?" – Lynne Thigpen (Season 5) "We are ready, Chief! (Deep breath in!) Let's do it!" – Greg Lee in Season 5 "Okay gumshoes, here we are in (insert location), take your positions, and listen carefully because the Chief has some important information about the places in (insert location). Chief?" – Greg Lee (Seasons 3 & 4) "There are 15 places where you might be able to find (crook, warrant and the loot in location). Let's look at/here are a few of them." – Lynne Thigpen (Seasons 3 to 5) "Here are the possible locations where you might be able to find (crook's name), the (name of loot), and a warrant for (crook's name)'s arrest. The first thing you have to do is find the loot. That's the evidence you need so you can get a warrant. With the warrant, you can then arrest the crook. Connect all three of those things in that order in a single turn, and you will able to try to catch Carmen Sandiego. (If you) Catch Carmen Sandiego, and you will win that trip to anywhere in the lower 48 states/North America. One more thing as always, can pick any of the locations you want to, but if you happened upon the loot, the warrant, or the crook, you get a free turn." – Greg Lee explaining the rules in the Jailtime Challenge (Seasons 1 & 2). "Remember, you have to find the Loot, Warrant, and Crook in that order in a single turn. And you will able to try to catch Carmen Sandiego. Catch Carmen Sandiego, you will win that trip to anywhere in the North America." – Season 3 Jailtime Challenge rule explanation. "You know how this works, Loot, Warrant, and Crook." – Jailtime Challenge Seasons 4 & 5 rule explanation "Loot, Warrant, Crook is the order." – Alternate version of rules in the Jailtime Challenge (Season 4 & 5) "(Contestant) you were ahead at the end of the last round you go first" "Nothing there." – For shoeprints "Remember you have to do it in the right order: Loot, Warrant and then Crook. Be careful." – Greg Lee if contestant does them in the wrong order. "Nice strategy." – Greg Lee is contestant purposely selects the location that has nothing there after getting the evidence out of order. "(Nice job.) You found the Loot, (you're in the right track), and you get a free turn." – Greg Lee if contestant found the Loot "(Nice job.) You have the Loot, you (also) have the Warrant, can you find (insert crook's name)/do you remember where (insert crook's name) is located?" – Greg Lee if contestant found the Loot, and the Warrant "Is (insert crook's name) (still) at (insert location)?" – Greg Lee checking whether if the crook's name found the arrest "What I want you to do is put (insert villain of the day) in jail by pulling on this chain. Go ahead! Do it!" – Greg Lee "Pull on that chain and put (crook name) in jail!" – Seasons 4 & 5 "Congrats/nice job (insert winner)! Stay right there because we'll talk about your next adventure/case/assignment in just a moment/little bit. (insert runner up), you were a great detective and the Chief has some stuff for you. Chief, what do you say?" – Greg Lee "(insert winner), what I want you to do now is to write down where you would like to go on this portfolio if you capture Carmen Sandiego. Don't show it to us because it is top secret information! There's a pen inside the portfolio too, so write it down." – Greg Lee "Gentlemen, start the music." – Greg Lee (Seasons 4 & 5 after he explains to the gumshoe how to use the portfolio) Greg: "Hello? Yes he/she's right here. It's for you." "Looks like you and I are going to (insert country). Chief?" – Greg Lee (Seasons 1 to 3) "Okay, (insert winner), you and I are after Carmen Sandiego. Chief, what can you tell us?" – Greg Lee (Season 4) "Okay, (insert winner), now that we know where we're going, let's find out more about it. Chief, what can you tell us?" – Greg Lee (Season 5) "(insert name), Here's a list of (the) places Carmen may have traveled… (Insert places from the map before Greg and the contestant goes to the map. Says contestant's name in Season 1)" – Lynne Thigpen "Greg, take (insert gumshoe) to the map!" – Lynne Thigpen (Season 1) "Greg, let's go to the map!" – Lynne Thigpen (Seasons 2 to 5) "This is what it's all about right here. (in Seasons 1 & 2)/You know what this is all about/you have to do/you're doing right? Let me explain it for those/a few people/there's a few people who may not know. What you have to do/you're gonna do is/you have to track Carmen Sandiego through (identify) 7/8 different states/places/countries/locations (in 45/60 seconds) identifying each (state) with a marker/it's flag. (Now) When/If you're right, you'll hear this sound… (Siren sounds, five note ding for flags) (But) if/when (by chance) you're wrong (though), you'll hear this sound… (two note sound, buzzer for flags). (Now this is very important) If you hear that sound/you're wrong two times/twice (on one marker), (don't worry about it,) leave the marker where it is, come on back and we'll go on/continue. But If you're right 7/8 times in 45/60 seconds…" *(Then) you'll win that trip to whatever you wrote down in that portfolio. – Season 1. *You'll (then) win that/the trip. – Seasons 2 to 5. "When you see a circle it's for a city, when you see a square it's for a park/monument, when you see an arrow it's for a body of water/lake, river." – Greg to gumshoe in Bonus Round Seasons 3 to 5 "Now if you think you know as many states/countries go as fast as you can." – Greg Lee "You guys ready? Okay Come on get a marker in your hand (Grab yourself a marker). Let's (We're going to) get 45/60 seconds up on the clock. Audience, cheer him/her on (make some noise) Good luck to you (gumshoe), here we go. On your mark, get set, go! Carmen went to (insert location), (insert location)." – Greg Lee "Yeah, come on, now Carmen went to (insert location), (insert location)." – Greg Lee if the contestant identifies the correct country (Siren on marker in all seasons/5 note ding on flag in Season 1 pilots) "No, try it again, Carmen went to (insert location)." – Greg Lee if the contestant identifies the wrong country "(No) It's gotta be on the dot." (in some Season 2 shows) – Greg Lee (if the contestant does not put the marker on the dot). "Nope, come on back." – Greg Lee if the contestant fails twice at identifying the country "Oh! (Tough Break) (time buzzer) (insert number) in 45 seconds, please give him/her a big round of applause!" – Greg Lee if time runs out and the contestant did not get all the countries "Hurry buddy, hurry!" – Greg Lee to remind the contestant that time is running out "Judges, did he/she get it in time?" – Greg Lee to check with the judges if the contestant got the marker on the map before time expired "YES! (sirens and dinging sound with horn) My man/buddy, you did it! Way to go!/Oh yeah!" – Greg Lee if someone won the bonus round "Okay, you captured Carmen Sandiego, and you did it. Now you wrote down where you wanted to go. So that means you get the trip, you and a parent are going to (insert location)!" – Greg Lee when revealing the grand prize "Hey listen, you've been doing a lot of/some (great) things/stuff for us today. There's one more thing I want you to do. You know what it is?/Do you know what it is? (Let's do it!)" – Greg Lee before he and the contestant yell, "DO IT ROCKAPELLA!" in all seasons ("HIT IT FELLAS!" in Season 1 pilots) Rockapella Catchphrases "Oh Greg? Greg!" – Scott "Greg, the Word on the Street is…" – Scott "ACME Radio Net. More hits, more music!" "It's a Video Music Clue. Greg." "Go! Go! Go! Goooooooooooooooooooo! He lives a life of danger. Our underwater ranger. The one and only Plastic Diver Guy!" "ACME Man. ACME Man. If he can do it, maybe anyone can!" "He could be a spy or an Internet Hacker, he could be a sly or a lazy slacker, no matter what he does (WHOA!) He's My Buddy Buzz." – Season 5 "(Scats) Think about it. How much ya gonna risk? Yeah yeah yeah yeah! (scats more) Oooooooh." – Sean (when the players are wagering for the final clue) "(Scats) Think about it. Where do you want to goooooooooo? (scats more) Oooooooh." – Sean (when the winning gumshoe writes down where he/she wants to go) "The Clue Fish!" "The Loot!" – Season 1 "The Warrant!" "Nothing/But No" – Season 5 "Womp Woooooommmp!" "Tension's mounting!" "YOU'VE WON!" "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh… THE CHASE!!!" "Ba ba da da daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" (when someone won the Jailtime challenge round (bonus round in Season 1)) "(insert crook of the day)… in jail!" "(insert crook of the day)'s in jail! "I feel GOOD!" (scats during intro to Bonus Round) – Scott (Scatting the backing melody of Long Cool Woman In A Black Dress during Bonus Round) – Rockapella "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA…!!!" In Seasons 1 & 5 (Scatts the full theme for crooks in Seasons 1 & 2) "LET'S GET PACKIN'!!" "P-P-P Patty! (scats) Patty Larceny!" "(scats) Vic the Slick!" "(robotic sounds) Robo-Crook!" (2x) "Kneeeee-moi!" "Sarah Na-a-a-ade!" "Contessa!" "Top..Top...TOP GRUNGE!" "Double Trouble (Trouble)!" "Eartha Brute! HUH!" "WONDER RAT!" Taglines "DO IT ROCKAPELLA!!" – Greg Lee, the contestant, and everybody in the audience "HIT IT, FELLAS!" Season 1 pilots "This is Lynne Thigpen (speaking in Seasons 1 & 2) for Where in The World is Carmen Sandiego, and remember (insert funny phrase that rhymes). See ya next time!" – Lynne Thigpen (See ya next time was mainly used in Season 1 or sometimes used throughout the series due to pledge drive versions) "All contestants have been briefed regarding game rules prior to their appearance. (Seasons 2 & 3), All geographical information was accurate as of the date this program was recorded. (Seasons 2 to 5)" – Lynne Thigpen Fundings Seasons 1 & 2: "This program was bankrolled by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and by Viewers Like You. Corporate bucks provided by Toyota." Seasons 3 to 5: "This program was presented by WQED Pittsburgh and WGBH Boston. And as always gumshoes, Carmen's gang is bankrolled by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and Viewers Like You." Category:Carmen Sandiego Category:Quotes & Catchphrases